


Two Backstory Drabbles

by geekmama



Series: Lost and Found [17]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: Two backstory drabbles written many long years ago for LJ's hseas_challenge.





	Two Backstory Drabbles

**13\. The New World – Jack’s adventures in the Colonies pre-CotBP**  
  
  
  
Thin morning light caught the wink of gold half-hidden in the elflocks strewn over the pillow.  
  
"Jack… is this a wedding ring?"  
  
One kohl-smudged eyelid rose. "Maybe."  
  
Elizabeth frowned. "What does that mean?"  
  
Jack frowned, too. His eye closed. But after a moment's hesitation he spoke. "Maybe I gave up pirating for a bit. After the mutiny. Maybe lighted in Boston, took up drawing maps again. Maybe got leg-shackled, too. Only maybe she was too good for this earth. She and her son.”  
  
Elizabeth felt a creeping chill, and whispered, "Is it true?"  
  
The edge of his lip quivered. "Maybe."  


* * *

 

  
  
**14\. Freedom above all else – Elizabeth’s/Jack’s first taste of freedom.**

  
  
  
"Jack, do you remember on the island, when you told me a ship was freedom?"  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes. Of course you did. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Jack! You don't remember?"  
  
"Not precisely. Seems a bit... romantic for me. High-flown, as it were."  
  
"It _was_ romantic! Very much so!"  
  
"Was I making up to you?"  
  
"You were… attempting a flirtation."  
  
"Ha! That would account for it then."  
  
"Hmmph."  
  
"So… your point? And purpose?"  
  
"It's just that I feel that freedom, too, today, and every time I set foot on a ship. I did even as a child on the _Dauntless_. I agreed with you, though I couldn’t tell you that night. Oh, Jack. Was it just one of your stories after all? "  
  
“ ‘Course not. Usually don’t go _emoting_ about such things, however.”  
  
“Well, you did. You really don’t remember? Any of it?”  
  
“I remember you burned the rum.”  
  
“Oh, _Jack!_ ”

 

 ~.~


End file.
